When love and hate collide
by ichbin
Summary: CC catches Niles and misunderstands. Short little song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanny, just having some fun with the characters

A/N: Heard this on the radio and thought of them...sigh...everything makes me think of them...Hope you like it! ;)

* * *

**_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind _**

**_Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time_**

**_I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call_**

**_When divided we stand baby, united we fall_**

Niles looked at the phone again. He had called her already twelve times. She had picked up the phone each time and then deliberately hung it up again. She didn't even let him say hello…she was just trying to get back at him for what she thought he did.

That was just it, he didn't do anything. Katherine had stopped by the Sheffields that morning, saying she was in town and wanted to catch up. Only he hadn't caught on fast enough that she had wanted to resume their romantic relationship. He had been telling her he wasn't interested when she had thrown herself at him, locking him into a kiss.

Of course, that's when CC had walked in. From where she stood, she couldn't tell that the kiss was one-sided, it looked like Niles was just holding her hands around his neck.

She hadn't said a word, just turned around and left…the kitchen and then the house straight away.

**_Got the time got a chance gonna make it_**

**_Got my hands on your heart gonna take it_**

**_All I know I can't fight this flame_**

Niles knew he couldn't leave it there. For God's sakes, he loved her. Did that count for nothing?

**_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind_**

**_Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time_**

Crazy! He was going crazy trying to reach her and not getting through. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. Picking up his keys, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

**_Without you, One night alone Is like a year without you baby Do you have a heart of stone_**

**_Without you, Can't stop the hurt inside, When love and hate collide_**

They hadn't spent one night apart since they had finally faced their feelings for each other. She felt the empty side of the bed and looked up at the mirror at her tear-stained face.

How could he have done this to her? She hated that woman for coming back and ruining everything.

**_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for_**

**_When we treat each other baby, like an act of war_**

**_I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise_**

**_When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_**

Niles used his key to open the door. He was glad that it still worked. He knew how angry she was, and he wouldn't have been surprised if she would have had the locks changed.

He took off his shoes and padded to the bedroom. He could hear her crying.

"I know you think I did something wrong. I swear…she kissed me. I was telling her there couldn't be anything between us because I was with someone else and she kissed me. Please believe me."

He knelt beside her at the side of the bed.

"Look at me CC, you have to see the truth in my eyes."

Did she trust him? She thought she had. When she had come back to him that fateful night so many weeks ago, she had poured her soul into the apology and they had admitted their feelings and consummated their love.

Seeing him with another woman's lips on his had burned her, physically as well as emotionally, but the thought of never being with him hurt much more.

She looked at his as he requested

**_There's a time and a place and a reason_**

**_And I know I got a love to believe in_**

**_All I know got to win this time_**

Niles put every bit of feeling, every ounce of love he had for her in that look. It had to work. She had to believe him. There was no way he was losing her now… the road that led them to each other had been too long, too winding to end now.

"Oh Niles!" she threw herself in his arms, and he wept with joy.

"I love you CC. I will spend every day of my life proving it to you."

"I love you too Niles."

* * *

A/N: the song is "When love and hate collide" by Def Leppard.


End file.
